Seperated but Together
by Raylan
Summary: Chap 5 thx so much for the reviews. Die Spannung steigt, wie soll der Fluch gebrochen werden? - Chap 6 in Arbeit :D
1. Chapter 1 Der Entschluss steht fest

So also wenn dass hier mal jemand lesen sollte : Es war eine der Serien die ich liebe, weil ich mit ihnen aufgewachsen bin.

* * *

Sekunden werden zu Minuten. Minuten zu Stunden. Stunden zu Tagen. Ich habe aufgehört die Zeit zu zählen. Ich habe aufgehört mich gegen mein Gefängnis zu wehren. Ich habe es zwar nicht akzeptiert, dass ich so aus meinem Leben gerissen wurde, aber ich habe verstanden, dass es nicht bringt seine Kräfte zu verschwänden, nur um bei dem Versuch zu entkommen zu scheitern. Ich bin alleine. Seit wie lange, weiß ich nicht und ich habe auch keine Ahnung wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich zurück kann. Zurück in mein normales Leben. Zurück zu meinen Freunden. Ich habe mich entschlossen nichts gegen mein Gefängnis zu unternehmen, dass mich umgibt. Ich werde nichts tun gegen die magische Barriere, die diese Insel vor allen Augen verschwinden lässt, auch werde ich die Zeit die vergeht nicht zählen. Ich werde meinen alten Alltag für die Zeit, die ich hier bleiben muss, niederlegen. Einen neuen werde ich haben. Als erstes habe ich mir eine kleine Hütte gebaut. Versteckt durch und geschützt auf den Bäumen in dem kleinen Wald der gleich an die Küste der Insel angrenzt. Zum Glück befinde ich mich hier in einer tropischen Zone und es gibt einen üppigen Pflanzenwachstum, so habe ich immer genug zu essen. Ich habe mich entschlossen keine Sekunde der Zeit die mir durch meinen Aufenthalt hier genommen ist zu verschwenden. Ich werde trainieren. Meine Fähigkeiten maximieren und selbst wenn ich sie meisten sollte, in der Zeit die ich nun hier bin, und ich hoffe das ist nicht für immer, werde ich sogar meine Fähigkeiten noch viel viel mehr erweitern können als es je jemand getan hat. Denn ich bin nicht länger nur der kleine Lehrling, ich bin inzwischen eine richtige Magierin, die eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr darstellen kann. Ich werde mich befreien und dann zurückkehren zu meinen Freunden. Ich werde Romina besiegen, Dimdim finden. Ich werde die ganze Welt von dem Übel dunkler Magier befreien. Denn ich bin Maeve, und ich weiß, dass ich das kann.

* * *

Fortsetzung follgt!!

Schreibt mir doch wenn es euch gefallen hat!!! Bin für Ideen immer offen.


	2. Chapter 2 The SameDifference

So hier Kapitel 2. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ihr zwei. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so wenig Zeit in den letzten Jahren hatte, aber Abi ging einfach vor und ich hab jetzt mit der Uni regelmäßig stress. Aber ich fühle mich dieser Geschichte verantwortlich und war erstaunt, dass ich mir eigentlich nicht wirklich weitere Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber hier ist die Fortsetzung ^.^

* * *

Gedrückt. Gepresst. Fast erdrückt, wird man, wenn man sich verstellt. Ich würde gerne zeigen, wer ich bin und was ich kann, doch das wäre wohl nicht ratsam. Niemand rechnet damit, dass ich auftauche, niemand denkt, dass ich so stark bin. Wie genau ich meinem Gefängnis entkommen bin? Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die zu einer anderen Zeit erzählt werden muss. Allerdings habe ich meine Kräfte nun völlig ausgebaut. Ich weiß, dass es nicht ratsam ist das zu zeigen, außerdem ist es nicht ratsam ich zu sein. Was also tun? Aber zum Glück gibt es Magie. Magie, die man nicht wirklich greifen oder spüren, die allerdings das Äußere eines Menschen vollkommen verändern kann. Ich bin ich und doch bin ich es nicht. Nicht solange ich nicht geschafft habe, was ich mir geschworen habe. Romina zu besiegen und Dimdim zu finden. Was zu erst passiert weiß ich nicht, vermutlich passieren sie gleichzeitig. Allerdings muss ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht aus alten Gefühlen heraus meine Deckung aufgebe. Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die mich erkennen können, wenn ich auf der Normad anheuere. Sinbad, den ich liebe und für den ich mein Leben geben würde und Dermot, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, der meine Gedanken lesen kann so wie ich seine, denn Zwillingen bleibt nichts verborgen. Und trotzdem laufe ich nun in diesem trüben und bleichen Morgengrauen auf das Schiff zu. Gehüllt in meinen dunklen, blauen, schweren Mantel. Meine alte Kleidung habe ich abgeändert, so wie mein altes Leben. Ich trage immer noch das selbe Hemd und denselben braunen Überrock, allerdings hat das Hemd das früher einmal Weiß war inzwischen einen sandigen beige Ton angenommen, der braune Überrock sieht auch etwas anders aus, durch die feinen Bestickungen, die ich darauf angebracht habe, nachdem der rote Torso kaputt ging. Die Bestickungen wandern in geordneten golden schimmernden Wellen hinunter und sollen den Magiefluss erhöhen. Bei meinem alten Hemd habe ich etwas die Ärmel gekürzt und ich trage inzwischen eine bequeme beige Hose zusätzlich zu dem Unterrock, die am unteren Ende in zwei braunen Stiefeln endet, die ich gefunden und als sehr nützlich befunden habe. Meine Haare fallen nicht mehr gewellt sondern zur Zeit nur glatt meinen Rücken hinunter und sind um einiges Länger, als ich sie damals trug, sie gehen mir nun an die Hüfte, allerdings stört mich das nicht weiter. Zu meiner alten Ausrüstung gehört das Schwert, mit einer völlig neuen Saya, zu meiner neuen, eine extra verzauberte Ledertasche, deren Riemen um meine Schultern hängt, die alles mögliche beinhaltet und trotzdem so wirkt, wie eine typische Tasche, allerdings unter meinem Mantel kaum zu sehen ist.

Gleich als ich den Hafen betrete höre ich schon die Rufe von Bord schallen. Es sind einige bekannte Stimmen, allerdings auch viele unbekannte. Ein lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht. Sinbad war noch nie begeistert davon gewesen lange an einem Ort auszuharren und er lobte die Frühe des Morgens. Meine Augen nahmen ohne große Mühe das Treiben an Bord wahr. Ich stellte mich am Steg vor die Planke und beobachtete alles. Als ich Dermots kritischen Blick spürte, hielt ich kurz die Luft an und wusste, dass dies der Moment der Probe war. Niemand durfte es erfahren und wenn er mich verriet, dann würde alles zunichte sein. Warum ich mich nicht offenbaren durfte? Das war nur eine Frage der Strategie. Wenn weder Freund noch Feind wussten, wer oder was ich war, konnte ich viel mehr erreichen. Ich hielt seinem prüfenden Blick stand und er flatterte davon um die anderen zu alarmieren, dass jemand etwas von ihnen wollte. Kurz darauf waren auch schon alle an der Reling und starrten mich ebenso kritisch an, wie der Falke in dessen Körper mein Bruder steckte.

„Was willst du?", war die erste mir entgegengeworfene Frage. Anscheinend jemand, der noch nicht so lange an Bord war.

„Ich könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen und biete meine im Gegenzug an.", antwortete ich, doch ich sah dabei nicht in die Augen des Mannes, sondern suchte ganz andere Augen. Und sie sahen auf mich herab, als wollten sie mich durchdringen und beinahe hätte ich meine Maske fallen lassen und mich gezeigt. Dann nickte er und fragte trotzdem. „Wir helfen, wo wir helfen können, aber wie wollt Ihr uns helfen?" Ich lächelte als ich an ihm vorbei an Bord ging. Die Frau neben ihm beunruhigte mich, denn sie schien zu spüren, dass mich ein Schleier der Magie umgab. „Das werdet Ihr schon noch sehen...", sagte ich und bog nun ab in Richtung Schiffsbug. Er ließ nicht locker und folgte mir, so wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte. Ich war an Firouz und Dubar schon vorbei als mir Rongar den Weg versperrte. Sinbad tauchte hinter mir auf und fragte weiter: „Und wobei braucht Ihr unsere Hilfe?"

Ich schob mich wortlos an Rongar vorbei und stand nun letztendlich am Bug des Schiffes. Dort zog ich meinen Mantel enger um mich und zog die Kapuze auf.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe zur Wiederherstellung der Gerechtigkeit.", dann starrte ich gerade aus in meine Gedanken versunken, während sie stumm ihre Arbeit fortsetzten.

Die nächsten Tage musste ich feststellen, dass sich so einiges geändert hatte, während ich nicht anwesend war. Es war zwar immer noch vieles Gleich, zum Beispiel der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe, wenn Firouz wieder eine seiner cleveren Erfindungen präsentierte und dann doch von allen aufgezogen wurde, wenn es nicht funktionierte. Auch gleich war wie effizient an Bord gearbeitet wurde. Allerdings musste ich feststellen, dass die Stimmung selbst etwas dunkler geworden war. Woran das lag, war mir nur allzu klar. Es lag an Sinbad und der Art, wie er mit den anderen umging. Wenn man die ganze Zeit anwesend war, dann fiel einem sicher nicht auf, was ich sah. Er legte viel mehr Wert auf hundertprozentige Genauigkeit als früher. Er hatte einen etwas eiserneren Blick als damals und er scherzte nicht so oft, sondern überließ das lieber den anderen. Rongar war so still wie eh und je, allerdings schien Dubar auch zu merken, dass etwas mit Sinbad nicht so war wie normal und nicht nur das, auch seinen Kleidungsstil hatte er komplett geändert. Er war nun in dunklem Leder und nicht mehr in farbenfroh gekleidet. Auch seine Haare trug er nun länger als zuvor und das rote Band im Haar schien er völlig abgelegt zu haben. Mich wunderte das. Warum hatte er sich so geändert? Lag das vielleicht an meiner Abwesenheit? Doch sofort verwischte ich diesen Gedanken wieder und sah hinaus in das grau der Irischen See durch die wir seit einigen Tagen segelten. Es war bedrückend, dieser ständige Nebel, aber er war gut, er versteckte das schiff. Warum ich so dachte, wusste ich nicht, aber wir sollten es bald erfahren.

* * *

So, vielleicht wird irgendwann mal ein zwischenstück entstehen, dass Maeves "Entkommen" von der Insel und ihre Geheimhaltung erklärt, das werden wir sehen ;) (je nachdem, ob ihr mich anspornt :D) So, ich wüsste gerne, was ihr denkt ;) glG an meine Reviewer sin3007 und den unbekannten Gast :D

Oi noch was, das ich die Geschichte jetzt nach Jahren fortführe merkt man mir hoffentlich nicht an ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness Darkness

Haha, woooow Reviews tun wirklich gut ;) nicht nur der Geschichte sondern auch dem Schreiber :D schaut ich hab es trotz Stress geschafft schon wieder ein Chap zu schreiben ;) Ich bin allerdings etwas unsicher ob es reinpasst... naja, wir werden sehen... Kommt darauf an, wie viel ihr lesen wollt, bevor ich rumina mit ins spiel bringe XD hehe, ich sag nix mehr spoiler gefahr ;)

Allerdings empfehle ich euch wenn ihr die Story lest nebenher das Lied Darkness Darkness von Lisa Torban laufen zu lassen. LIED vielleicht erst ab dem Zeitpunkt, wenn die Lyrics dann erwähnt werden aber ich liebe das gerade ;D

* * *

Dicker Nebel umgab uns nun schon seit einigen Tagen. Ich hatte mich inzwischen an das neue Leben an Board gewöhnt, das meinem Alten so wenig glich wie eine Maus einem Elefanten. Trotzdem genoss ich es mich am Morgen schon an meinen Üblichen Platz im Bug zu begeben und am Abend erst ganz spät in die Kabine, die ich mir mit der jungen Brünetten teilen musste zurück zu kehren. Ich versuchte mich aus dem Crewgeschehen soweit als möglich heraus zu halten. Es war nicht meine Aufgabe ihnen zu helfen. Ich musste sehen, dass ich die Sphären auseinander hielt und wir nicht von dem Nebel auf einen Irrweg gebracht wurden, oder gar irgendwelchen Meerjungfrauen zum Opfer fielen, die vor diesen Küsten noch aggressiver waren als in den Meeren die Sinbad bisher bereist hatte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass die anderen von meiner Unbeteiligtheit nicht gerade begeistert waren, doch ich konnte mich nicht überwinden zu ihnen zu gehen und ihnen zu helfen, aus Angst, dass der Nebel noch mehr Geheimnisse barg, die ich nur erahnen konnte, die allerdings sofortiges Eingreifen benötigen könnten.

Es war der zweite Abend in dieser nebligen Suppe, als mir die Erinnerung kam, an ein lang vergessenes Lied. Ich hatte es oft gesungen, als ich in den Nächten auf der Insel alleine am Strand gelegen hatte. Warum es mir einfiel war nicht im ersten Moment ersichtlich, als dann allerdings ein Boot aus dem Nebel auftauchte war es kein Wunder mehr. Das Boot war ein Ruderboot. Keiner der Insassen hatte überlebt. Woran sie gestorben waren war auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich: einer Krankheit. Was für eine es war wollte ich gar nicht wissen, denn ich spürte die Hand des Todes immer noch über ihnen ruhen. Als ich hinter mir einen Seemann rufen hörte, dass wir die Toten bergen sollten, drehte ich mich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihnen und sagte laut und deutlich „NEIN!" Dann blickte ich ihn kühl an und drehte mich anschließend zu dem Boot um. Sinbad war inzwischen dazu gekommen, ebenso wie Bryn, Dubar und Firouz, der sich beschwerte, dass man wenigstens herausfinden musste, woran diese Menschen genau gestorben waren. Mein Blick hing an dem Boot. Vielleicht hatte ich einige dieser Menschen gekannt in einem anderen Leben. Sie waren schließlich aus meiner Heimat, aber Sinbads Worte unterbrachen meinen Gedankengang. „Warum sollen wir diese Menschen nicht bergen?"

Meine Antwort kam kühler, als ich gewollt hatte. „Die Hand des Todes hängt Unglück bringend immer noch über diesem Schiff.", damit war ich wieder an meinen Platz im Bug zurückgekehrt und begann dort leise zu singen.

**Darkness darkness be my pillow.**  
**Take my hand let me sleep.**  
**In the coolness of your shadow.**  
**In the silence of your deep.**

Ein gedenken an die Toten konnte niemals falsch sein. Man musste ihre Geister beruhigen und irgendwie passte dieses alte Lied, das in meinen Gedanken herumspukte genau zu dieser Situation. Ich beobachtete die dunklen Nebelschwaden weiter und dann tauchte aus dem dicken Mus, der über der Insel hing endlich der ersehnte Hafen auf. Der Hafen von Aberaeron. Ein Hafen meiner Heimat. Mein Blick ging über die Crew, die erleichtert aufatmete, und blieb schließlich an Sinbad hängen, der meinen Blick erwiderte, aber mit einer kühlen, harten Maske, die ich nicht durchdringen konnte. Ich setzte unterbewusst nach der Pause zu der Zweiten Strophe an.

**Darkness darkness hide my yearning.**  
**For the things that cannot be.**  
**Keep my mind from constant turning.**  
**Toward the things that cannot see.**

Diese Strophe war zwar eigentlich eine die meine Gefühle wiedergab. Das was ich wollte konnte ich noch nicht erreichen, und trotzdem dachte ich andauernd daran. Mein Blick ging allerdings wieder auf den Hafen. Ich wusste nicht genau, was die anderen in diese Strophe hinein interpretierten, allerdings war ich mir sicher, das die meisten gerade dank des Nebels und des Bootes an die unsteten Seelen der Geister dachten, die durch die Lande streiften und niemals das erreichen sollten, was sie gerne wollten.

Als wir im Hafen waren war der Nebel immer noch dick, unfreundlich und undurchdringlich. Das Schiff wurde vertaut, einige Hafenarbeiter halfen dabei. Ich kümmerte mich wieder nicht um das rege treiben an Bord, denn mir wurde bewusst, dass ein Fluch über diesen Landen lag. Ein Fluch der Dunkelheit.

**Darkness darkness long and lonesome.**  
**With the day that brings my happiness.**  
**I have found the edge of silence.**  
**Oh i am in depths of fear.**

Ich spürte die Angst der Menschen die dem Nebel zusätzliche Kraft zu geben schien. Die ihn dazu brachte unheilvoll über der Stadt zu schweben. Ich hörte kaum Stimmen und das Leben in der Stadt schien nur gedrückt seinen Gang zu gehen. Mir fiel auf wie verstummt die Stadt schien, was nichts gutes Bedeutete und dann erstrahlte ein Haus im Licht. Ein kurzes Erschüttern war zu spüren. Mein Blick huschte kurz über alle anderen, ob auch sie das gesehen oder gefühlt hatten, doch nur Bryn schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn sie war die einzige, deren Blick suchend über die Stadt schweifte. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass sie es zwar gespürt, aber nicht gesehen hatte und damit war auch geklärt, was ich gesehen hatte. Es war der Übergang gewesen. Der Übertritt in eine andere Dimension.

**Darkness darkness be my blanket.**  
**Cover me with the endless night.**  
**Take away the pain of your way.**  
**Fill the emptiness with light.**

Wie verzweifelt mussten die Menschen hier sein, dass sie sich nach Hause begaben. Sich in ihr Bett legten und nicht die Hoffnung oder den Mut hatten jemals wieder aufzustehen, oder gar ihr Haus zu verlassen. Sie hatten sich in eine andere Schmerz freiere Dimension begeben. Sie hatten die Dunkelheit des Nebels gegen ein Licht getauscht, doch zu welchem Preis?

**Darkness darkness hide my yearning.**  
**For the things that cannot be.**  
**Keep my mind from constant turning.**  
**Toward the things that cannot see.**

Und mit einem Mal war mir bewusst, dass der Nebel nicht nur ein gefährlicher Fluch war, nein es war eine Art Todesfluch. Diese Menschen würden sicher als Geister umherwandern und ewig versuchen etwas zu finden, was es hier nicht gab, oder für sie nicht mehr gab und dadurch nur noch weitere in den Tod reißen. Das galt es zu verhindern. Doch genauso brennend, wie mich die Frage interessierte, was wir tun könnten um diesen Nebel zu beseitigen, interessierte mich, wer diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Es musste ein starker dunkler Magier sein, der das vollbracht hatte, jemand der mit der Göttin der Unterwelt zusammenarbeitete. Hell die Totengöttin. Irgendwer spielte ihr in die Hände, aber aus welchem Grund? Und wer?

Die Hafenangestellten beäugten uns kritisch, als wir das Schiff verließen. Dermott thronte auf Bryns Arm, was mich zu einem kleinen Schmunzeln veranlasste, das ich allerdings gut versteckte. Ein Mann kam auf Sinbad zu. „Herr, seid Ihr Sinbad, der Furchtlose Captain und Meeresbummler?"

Sinbad sah sich erstaunt um und nickte dann etwas vorsichtiger. Die Gesichter der Menschen hellten sich auf. „Bitte bitte, dann helft uns! Dieser Nebel, er trübt unsere Gedanken und wir halten das nicht mehr aus. Bitte ihr müsst uns helfen!"

* * *

Jaja, ich hab gerade wieder an die alte Serie zurück gedacht und daran, dass sie jedesmal ein neues Abenteuer erlebt haben... mal schaun, wie ich das menage aber njoa, es wird ;)

Gast:

1.) Woooha! *bibber* Dududu... du ließt aber genau^^° das war mir selber net aufgefallen ;) hehe aber jups stimmt, ich hab da wirklich einen unbewussten Zeitenwechsel ^^

2.) das mit dem späteren Kapitel ist auch keine schlechte Idee... hatte es ja erst als so ne Nebenstory geplant so Maeves Leben auf der Insel und so, aber das ist auch keine schlechte ideeeeee *im Hinterkopf behalt*

Hier bei deisem Chap muss ich leider sagen, dass die Lyrics nicht mir gehören sondern die Rechte liegen bei Lisa Torban und ihrem Song Darkness Darkness aus dem Album Ghosts Of The Abyss. Wenn ihr euch das anhören wollt hier der LINK die Idee für Maeves Kostüm habe ich aus einigen zusammengemischt die Bilder muss ich bei gelegenheit, wenn ihr wollt mal wieder suchen.


	4. Chapter 4 Shades of Memories Gray

Uuuuukayy hier ist mal wieder was von meinen schreiberischen Ergüssen ;) Ich muss als kleine Ansage machen, Aeryn und Maeve sind zwar die gleiche Person, allerdings fühlt sich Maeve nicht wirklich als Aeryn, also habe ich sie meist auch in Dritter Person geschrieben (Ami hat beim durchlesen gemeint, dass soll ich vorher sagen, sonst versteht man es nicht ;) ) Jop, dann habe ich diesmal leider nicht wirklich ein Lied für den Hintergrund, sondern erst in dem nächsten Geplanten Kapitel wieder... Trotzdem hoffe ich, ich halte die Spannung und das Interesse ;) So ich bin still viel Spaß!

* * *

Sinbad sah den Man an der geredet hatte und meinte: „Wir werden versuchen euch zu helfen, aber sagt nur, was ist hier geschehen?" Ich hielt mich zurück, mein Blick immer noch über die Stadt und die Menschen schweifend, gerade als der Mann den Mund öffnen wollte, zog ich an ihm vorbei, in meinem schwarzen Mantel und der übergehängten Kapuze, musste ich auf ihn wirken, wie der Tod höchst selbst, daher war es auch kein Wunder als er wieder verstummte. Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die ängstlichen grauen Augen. Meine braunen Augen hatten einen roten Schimmer, als ich ihn kurz betrachte und in seine Seele blicke, die auch langsam von diesem Fluch zerfressen wurde. Ich bemerke sein schnappendes Einatmen, als ich an ihm vorüber zog und den Kai entlang schwebte. Sinbad rief mir nach. Viel lieber hätte ich meinen wirklichen Namen aus seinem Mund gehört, doch im Moment bin ich nicht Maeve, die Meisterin der weißen Magie, nein, im Moment bin ich Aeryn, eine undurchschaubare Gestalt, die in der weißen Magie bewandert ist, es sich allerdings nicht ansehen lässt. Aeryn so schwer zu greifen wie Luft, und dennoch so durchschaubar...

Ich hielt an und sofort trafen mich die eisigen Blicke meiner einst so fröhlichen Begleiter. Bryn die mir nicht vertraut, Doubar, der Bryn vertraut und mich deswegen kritisch mustert, Firouz, dem die ganze Sache Angst einjagt, Rongar, der mir gerne vertrauen würde, sich allerdings lieber an Bryn hält und Sinbad, der nicht weiß, was er von mir halten soll. Dermott starrt mich sowieso schon mit einem eisigen Blick an. Er hat schon öfters versucht in meine Gedanken einzudringen, doch ich halte ihn da heraus. Er darf es nicht wissen, noch nicht, sonst wäre der Schein verloren.

Es sind andere Lande hier, andere Abenteuer. Dermott und ich kennen sie bereits aus unserer Kindheit und doch... Dies sind nicht die Meere die Sinbad bisher bereist hat und somit auch nicht die Feinde, die er bisher kennt. Dies sind Feinde, die ich besser einschätzen kann und auch Dermott hat einige dieser unheilvollen Flüche schon gesehen. Allerdings sind auch wir schon lange nicht mehr in diesen Landen gewesen. Allerdings kommt mir dieser Fluch, so unheimlich bekannt vor, dass ich ihn schon fast greifen und schmecken kann und trotzdem weiß ich ihn mir nicht zu erklären. Ich sehe Sinbad ruhig an. Er kommt zu mir und das erste was er sagt ist eine Frage. _„Musst du den Bewohnern noch zusätzlich Angst einjagen?"_

Ich sehe ihn kühler an, als ich es will und antworte lediglich: **„Wenn sie vor mir Angst haben sind sie selbst schuld, denn ich bin nicht der Grund weshalb sie eigentlich Angst haben sollten."**

„_Natürlich, allerdings ist es vielleicht etwas makaber wenn du dich hier wie der Tod aufführst."_, seufzte er. Ich zucke lediglich die Schultern. **„Der Tod ist nicht das Problem, dass diese Menschen quält. Sie spielen ihm mit ihren sinnlosen Selbstmorden nur in die Hände."** Ich spüre, dass er langsam wirklich sauer wird, auch wenn er noch nicht gewillt ist es zu zeigen.

„_Könntest du dich vielleicht einfach normal benehmen Aeryn und nicht, als ob du etwas wüsstest, was wir alle nicht wissen?", _er schaut mich genervt an.

Ich nicke einmal was allerdings mehr ein langsames Kopfbewegen ist. Was gibt es hier noch zu sagen. Ich werde mich zurück halten müssen, auch wenn ich viel mehr weiß, als sie alle. Ich kann es ihnen einfach nicht sagen.

Die anderen sind nun zu uns gestoßen und Sinbad fragt den Mann ob er uns genaueres über ihr Problem erzählen kann, dieser nickt und verspricht Sinbad zu ihrem Ältesten zu bringen. Ich lächle. Es ist also immer noch Brauch, dass der Stammesälteste das Reden übernimmt und nicht der Vermögendste, das ist gut. Bei dem Gedanken an den Reichtum kommt mir plötzlich eine Erinnerung.

_Damals, damals war ich noch Maeve und Dermott war noch kein Falke. Wir spielten in den Gärten und Wäldern. Natürlich war uns das nicht gestattet, denn wir waren adeligen Geschlechts und mussten behütet werden, doch schafften wir es jedes Mal uns davon zu schleichen. Damals waren wir klein und wendig und wir sprühten vor Übermut. Und es war damals so, dass wir jeden Winkel der Wälder kannten, jeden Ton, der sie erfüllte. Wir waren vertraut mit unserer Umgebung. Deshalb fiel uns auch sofort auf, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, wie an diesem Tag. Wir waren früh aufgebrochen, und eigentlich war bisher nichts ungewöhnliches passiert, doch dann verstummten die Vögel. Es war nur noch das Summen der Insekten zu hören, kein anderes Geräusch, obwohl es dutzende hätte geben müssen. Etwas unwirkliches lag in der Luft. Wir sahen uns nur einmal kurz an, dann wussten wir, dass es Zeit war sich zu verstecken. Wir flohen in das Dickicht des Waldes. Die Pflanzen so hofften wir würden uns Schutz bieten. Doch wir hatten falsch gedacht, aber das wussten wir zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Wir sahen uns an und ich weiß noch genau, wie er seinen Finger an seine Lippen legte um mir zu gedeuten, dass ich ruhig sein sollte, was ich mit einem Augendrehen quittierte, denn natürlich hatte ich nichts anderes vorgehabt. Wir kauerten nebeneinander und ich weiß noch, wie wir aus unserem Versteck auf den vom letzten Regen noch aufgeweichten Weg starrten. Das erste Paar Stiefel, dass an uns vorüber schritt, war ein normales. Eines, dass bestimmt zu einem Wandersmann oder einem Händler gehörte. Wir hielten etwas den Atem an, er schien sich ein wenig im Kreis zu drehen, und dann den Weg etwas weiter unten zu beobachten. Wir warteten, doch auch er schien auf jemanden zu warten, und wir wollten wissen, auf wen der Mann wartete. Ich beobachtete, den Weg ebenfalls und plötzlich spürte ich wie die Insekten aufhörten zu surren und brummen. Dann erfasste mich ein eisiger Schauer, der mich dazu brachte instinktiv nach Dermotts Hand zu greifen. Als nächstes fiel mir auf, dass mein Atem in frostigen Wolken sichtbar würde. Ich wandte den Blick kurz zu meinem Zwillingsbruder, der meine Hand drückte dann hörte ich den dumpfen Ton eines Schrittes. Mein Blick huschte wieder auf die Straße zurück, da sah ich wie ein Schwarzer Stiefel auf dem Boden trat. Es war der komischste Stiefel, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er war schwarz und er schien zu Dampfen und Nebel zu verbreiten. Obwohl er so schwer wirkte, machte der Besitzer damit kaum Laute. Wo war er hergekommen? Ich hätte doch jemanden hören müssen, allerdings hatte ich das nicht und als er zu sprechen begann, ging es mir bis unter die Haut. _

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die Erinnerung los zu werden und hörte Bryn sagen. „Was ist denn los Dermott, hat dich etwas gestört?", ich musste erkennen, dass ich und mein Bruder uns immer noch sehr ähnelten, er schien genau das gleiche Gedacht haben wie ich.

Aeryn rümpfte leicht die Nase und sah den Vogel an. „Was soll ihn denn groß gestört haben? Höchstens der Gestank hier ist störend." Wie ich es schaffte so gemein und kalt zu sein? Es war etwas das ich tun musste um uns zu schützen. Allerdings geisterte in meinen Gedanken schon eine Entschuldigung, die ich allerdings nicht aussprechen konnte. Sinbad sah mich an und meinte: „Es reicht! Benimm dich, oder du wirst unter deinem Verhalten leiden." Was er damit meinte, war nur allzu klar. Wenn ich mich daneben benahm, würde er mir irgendetwas verbieten. Allerdings brauchte ich einen gewissen Freiraum und niemand durfte mich als Maeve erkennen. Ich würde mir also etwas leisten müssen, was mich von den anderen entfernte. Was der Älteste ihnen erzählen würde, das konnte ich mir vorstellen. Ich hatte so eine ähnliche Beschreibung bestimmt schon einmal in ähnlicher Weise gehört und ich wollte mir das nicht noch länger antun. Wenn mein Verdacht sich bestätigte, dann hatten wir nicht so viel Zeit, und dann gab es eine relativ einfache Erklärung, allerdings eine viel schwierigere Lösung für das Problem.

Wir gingen zu dem Ältesten und vor der Tür war ein Mahnmal angebracht, das böse Geister fernhalten sollte, wie uns der Mann namens Ehleif erklärte. Ich sah ihn kühl an und meinte: „Warum bedarf der Älteste denn diesen besonderen Schutz?", was ich damit implizierte war allen klar und Ehleif atmete sehr scharf ein, während Sinbad endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss, der anscheinend über die letzten Jahre sehr viel dünner geworden war. „Aeryn, du bleibst hier draußen vor der Tür und siehst zu, dass kein böser oder guter Geist hier hereinkommt. Wenn du dich schon über diese Tradition aufregst, dann nützt es vielleicht wenn du sie besser verstehst.", er sah Dermott an. „Du bleibst am besten hier und schaust ihr auf die Finger." Er sah mich noch einmal an, während ich seinen Blick ignorierte. Wie hätte ich ihm auch in die Augen sehen sollen? Dann ging er hinter Ehleif hinein gefolgt von den anderen, während Dermott bei mir blieb.

Ich stand vor der Tür und wartete auf eine Eingebung, wie ich meinen Bruder in Vogelgestalt loswerden konnte. Mir fiel nichts ein, letztlich zog ich einfach meine Kaputze über und sagte während ich mich fortbewegte. „Entschuldige, aber ich muss meiner Vermutung nachgehen." Als er mir plötzlich antwortete blieb ich fast schon geschockt stehen. **„Ich weiß... Es ist das was wir damals beobachtet haben? Das ist jetzt 18 Jahre her, nicht?" **Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an, mein Gesicht nun nicht mehr verwirrt sondern ruhig und entspannt. „Ja, ist es... Zumindest vermute ich das... Wir müssen das verhindern. Wir sind die einzigen Zeugen dieses Paktes...", ich seufzte, und drehte mich wieder von dem Falken weg, der auf der Mauer neben der Tür thronte. „Seit wann...?" **„Seit du das Schiff betreten hast... Wir sind Zwillinge Maeve, du kannst nicht einfach verhindern, dass ich dich erkenne. Du bist meine Seelenverwandte." **Wieder seufzte ich. „Du darfst niemandem etwas sagen. Niemand darf wissen, wer ich bin... was ich kann... Dermott, das ist wirklich wichtig." Er krächzte etwas empört und ich konnte hören, wie Bryn sich drinnen darüber beschwerte, dass Aeryn Dermott vermutlich nichts gutes tat. **„Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht verraten darf, das werde ich auch nicht, wenn du mit mir redest, Schwesterherz! Versprich mir mit mir zu reden!" **Ich nickte, das würde ich wohl schaffen. Wir Zwillinge waren schon immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, wir würden es schon schaffen das Geheimnis so zu wahren. Ich vertraute meinem Bruder mit meinem Leib und meiner Seele. „Versprochen. Ich habe allerdings eine Idee, wie wir zu zweit eine Untersuchung anstellen können..."

Kurze Zeit später, war ich auch schon einige Gassen weiter und Dermott flog über mir. „Was hat Sinbad gesagt, als du ihm erzählt hast, dass ich einfach davongeschlichen bin?"

Ich konnte Dermotts Grinsen spüren, während er sagte: **„Na dann los, hinterher und ich will alle Einzelheiten wissen."** Ich spürte sein Kichern in meinen Gedanken. **„Was auch immer du tust, er will informiert werden." **Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so typisch..., aber wenn er es so will, dann wirst du erst Mal einfach nicht erfahren, was ich mache.", sagte ich im Geiste und zwinkerte ein wenig. Dermott kicherte und flog einen weiteren Kreis. **„Was hast du überhaupt vor zu tun?" **Ich wurde ernst und mein nächster Gedanke war. „Weißt du noch, den Pakt, den wir damals belauscht haben?" **„Ja, natürlich..."**

_Wir konnten nicht sehen, wer da miteinander sprach. Es war einfach ein normaler Mann, und jemand sehr komisches, vielleicht sogar ausländisch, was bei uns in unseren Landen nicht komisch war. Und trotzdem, Dermott und ich wir waren uns mit einem Blick einig, dass an dem Dunklen, wie wir den später hinzugekommenen Mann nannten etwas komisch war. Erst einige Tage später sollten wir erfahren, dass er ein Nekromant war, der Turok und seiner Tochter diente und Hell vergötterte. Er schloss einen Pakt mit einem Menschen für eine Göttin der Unterwelt. Wir hörten jeden Wortlaut des Paktes. **„Für Reichtum und ein unbesorgtes stetes Leben, musst du nicht mehr opfern, als dein Erstgeborenes an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag."** Dermott und ich sahen uns an. Welcher Mensch würde so ein Geschäft eingehen? Sicher niemand, der wirklich lieben konnte, oder der das Leben dieser Lande wirklich verstand. Wir wussten, dass die Menschen nicht wirklich viel Geld hatten, aber unser Vater, der Bruder des Königs wusste das ebenso, also sah er immer zu, dass die Steuern und Abgaben im Bereich des Möglichen und des Leistbaren blieben. Wir wussten, dass die Menschen uns vertrauten und unseren Vater deswegen sehr mochten. Allerdings konnten wir solch einen Handel nicht verstehen, niemand den wir kannten würde über so einen Handel überhaupt nachdenken. Doch der Mann willigte ein, er gab dem Nekromanten sogar seinen Handschlag. Als dieser wieder ging, blieb er vor unserem Versteck stehen und sog die Waldluft in sich auf, dann verschwand er, was wir nicht sehen konnten, war das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht._

Ich sah ernst auf die Straße vor mir. „Dermott, ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass dieser Mann, der damals diesen Pakt geschlossen hat, seinen Teil der Vereinbarung nicht ganz gehalten hat und nun alle mit ihm bestraft werden." Ich hörte erstauntes rufen über mir. **„Wie meinst du das?"**, fragte er und schlug vor Überraschung einmal mehr mit den Flügeln, als normal. Ich schluckte. „Nun, als der Handschlag erfolgte, da musste er doch einen Spruch aufsagen:

_Ich gebe mein Eigen, Fleisch und Blut,_

_ich gebe, alles was ich Habe und mein Gut._

_Wenn ich breche,mit dem Pakt,_

_wird vollzogen ein höllischer Akt,_

_keine Gnade ist zu erwarten dann,_

_es werden alle bestraft, die mir irgendwann,_

_geholfen oder gedient, _

_oder auf dem Weg des Paktes begegnet sind._"

„**Ja und? Oh du meinst?"**, fragte er nun unruhig. „Ja, ich glaube, dass dieser Mann von damals erfolgreich zu Reichtum gekommen ist und sich hier niedergelassen hat... Allerdings, vielleicht ist es nicht der Mann von damals nur ein anderer, dem ein ähnliches Angebot gemacht wurde... Denn ich denke nicht, dass Mehliarkh der Nekromant damals nur einem Mann im Namen von Hell diesen Vertrag unterbreitet hat." Während ich weiter in Richtung Reichenviertel die Straßen der Stadt emporstieg entstand eine kurze Pause. **„Du meinst also, wir haben es hier mit den Auswirkungen dieses Paktes oder eines ähnlichen Paktes zu tun, wie damals?" **Ich nickte und schickte ihm ein gedankliches. „Genau." Er überlegte wieder kurz. **„Du meinst also diese Stadt ist betroffen, weil sich der Mann hier angesiedelt hat und die Stadt und ihre Bewohner ihm beim erreichen seines Reichtums geholfen haben?" **„Genau.", sagte ich wieder nur. Dann überkam mich ein Gefühl der Schuld und Verzweiflung, dass ich nicht leiden konnte und dass durch Dermotts nächste Frage nur noch schlimmer wurde. **„Was ist, wenn wir versuchen zu helfen und das Gleiche passiert, wie damals mit Mutter?"**

Was sollte ich ihm darauf antworten? Ich wollte und konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, aber er hatte Recht. Was wenn das gleiche passierte? Was wenn etwas ähnliches passierte? Was wenn ich versagte? Dann wurde mein Blick ernst. Ich hatte nicht die letzten 18 Jahre damit verbracht mich hinter meine Magie Ausbildung zu stecken und das zu erreichen, was ich erreicht hatte, nur um das Gleiche noch einmal zu erleben. Ich hatte mich nicht aufgeopfert um jetzt an meinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Ich strahlte Entschlossenheit aus. „Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren, und deswegen wird es nicht noch einmal passieren."

* * *

Hihi, Revewstunde :D

Gast: Ist überhaupt kein Problem, du musst dich doch für sowas nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe über die Feiertage selbst Stress gehabt ;) und ich habe meinen Skiurlaub genutzt, um ein weiteres Chap zu zaubern :D  
Vermutlich hast du wieder einen Zeitensprung gefunden ;) Jap, ich und Ami wir haben darüber geredet, allerdings hatten wir keine Idee, wie wir ihn wirklich rausbekommen sollen und dann hab ich versucht ihn so unauffällig wie möglich zu machen... Ich glaub ich brauch echt mal nen Beta in Zukunft... (Ami war im Urlaub dabei^^)  
Hach ich muss dir sagen, es ist schön, wenn man Rückmeldung bekommt und nein, ich hab doch nur so getan als hätte ich Angst vor dem Review ;P Ich meine, wenn ich nicht Kritikfähig wäre, dann würd ichs gar nicht online stellen. Außerdem will ich ja wissen, was den Lesern gefällt um mich dann zu verbessern, und das kann man nur, wenn man sich auch anhört, wenn mal etwas überhaupt nicht passt :D

Thehe, ich kann sagen, nächstes Chap in Arbeit, wann es fertig wird, sry, da kann ich noch nichts zu sagen ;) es soll ja nicht schnell und gequetscht werden, allerdings wird es wie diese ganze Story irgendwie wieder etwas Maeve lastig ;) wen das stört, der muss mir schreiben, dann überleg ich ob ich die Story nochmal aus nem anderen Blickwinkel fortführe ;)

glG 3 für die treuen Leser

Raylan


	5. Chapter 5 Tale of Tears

Und hier kommt Chap 5. Ich hoffe, es passt wieder ins Ambiente. Ich habe mich wirklich tierisch gefreut, so viele tolle Reviews zu bekommen thx das baut auf ;) So genug geredet, Reviewstunde ist immer am Ende des Textes :D Have Fun ;)

* * *

_Ich Schrie. Ich schrie aus vollen Lungen. Ich schrie aus Schmerz, Leid, Angst und Wut. Ich schrie, so laut, gebrochen und erbärmlich, dass meine Schreie nicht haltmachten, vor irgendwelchen Wänden. Sie durchdrangen das Holz, den Stein, die Luft. Sie waren wie ein Elektroschock, wie eine Lawine, wie eine Sturmflut. Meine Schreie durchzuckten die Leere und die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Meine Schreie versuchten die Seele meiner Mutter in ihrem Körper zu halten. Die Leere Hülle, in die die Seele gehörte. Die Tränen, die auf ihr Gesicht tropften, waren heiß. Heiß wegen der Wut, die mich gepackt hatte, wegen meiner Unfähigkeit. Ich fühlte mich alleine. Ich war allein. Gefangen in einer Wirklichkeit, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Außer meinen Schreien unterbrach nur noch das höhnisch amüsierte Lachen des Mörders meiner Mutter die Stille. Mehliarkh der Nekromant lachte mich aus. Nichts konnte ihn so amüsieren, wie meine kindliche Weigerung das alles hinzunehmen. Meine Wut und mein Schmerz multiplizierten sich und stellten sich über die Angst. Die Tränen strömten mir unaufhaltsam aus den Augen, dennoch blitzten meine Augen so hasserfüllt, dass man nicht glaubte ein fröhliches junges Mädchen könnte sich jemals in diesem Körper befinden._

Dermots Flügelschlag riss mich aus jenen Erinnerungen, als er neben mir auf einer Mauer landete, gegen die ich gelehnt das Haus des wohl reichsten Mannes der ganzen Stadt beobachtete. **„Sinbad sucht inzwischen nach uns...",** sagte Dermott und stupfte mich mit seinem Schnabel an. _„Lass ihn suchen... Wenn der Älteste alles berichtet hat, dann werden sie ebenfalls bald hier auftauchen... Wir verstecken uns ja nicht... Wir ermitteln nur auf eigene Faust und durch unsere Erinnerung sind wir schon ein Stück weiter..." _Wieder schweigen, während er seine Federn ordnete. **„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das tun sollten..."** „Was? Diesen Menschen helfen?" **„Ja..."**, sagte er zögernd. **„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das wirklich ruhig und gelassen machen können..." **Ich sah ihn nun beinahe empört an. „Du meinst also, wir sollten es lassen?" **„Nein, Maeve, das habe ich nicht gemeint... Ich meine nur, dass wir wegen unserer Vergangenheit Vorurteile haben könnten." **„Natürlich haben wir die!", ich sah ihn in meinem Unverständnis wütend an. „Dieser Pakt hat schon einem Menschen, den wir lieben das Leben gekostet und dabei hatte sie wirklich nichts damit zu tun!"

_Vater war nicht da. Er hatte Dermott mit in die Stadt genommen, ich allerdings sollte mit Mutter daheim Bleiben. Ich liebte die Zeit, in der ich meine Mutter für mich alleine hatte. Ich hatte ihr schon fleißig die Haare frisiert und saß nun auf ihrem Schoß mit einem Buch in meinen Händen und ließ mir bestimmte Bereiche der Heilmagie erklären, denn Mutter hatte die Gabe der Magie und sie unterrichtete mich darin, denn sie glaubte fest daran, dass ich ebenfalls begabt war. Ich liebte es auf die Pflanzen und Heilmittel zu deuten, die in diesem Buch abgebildet waren. Als die Tür aufschlug und die Kühle wie ein Peitschenhieb durch den Raum ging, sprang ich sofort von ihren Knien und sie stand auf, zog mich an sich und begann einen Schild aufzubauen, der aber sofort wieder zerstört wurde. Ich hatte damals noch nicht das Wissen, dass Mutter keine wirklich starke Magie in sich trug. Ich war lediglich verwirrt, was vor sich ging, als ich auch schon von einer Dunkelheit zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Ich schrie erschrocken auf und wollte nach meiner Mutter greifen, als sie in die Luft gehoben und ich an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Mein Blick ging Angst erfüllt zur Tür und da sah ich ihn, in graue Nebel gehüllt. Der Nekromant. Mehliarkh._

Mit einem Ruck bewegte ich mich auf die Tür zu. Ich lag bestimmt richtig. Ich konnte bei meiner Erinnerung gar nicht falsch liegen. So viel Leid, das ging nicht an einem Menschen vorbei sondern, es blieb hängen, es setzte sich fest, es kratzte und schnitt sich in die Seele und es hinterließ eine blutige Spur. Ich stand vor der Tür, hob die Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und ließ sie gegen das Holz sausen.

_Ich hörte ein zischendes Lachen. Es hörte sich mehr nach tausenden von Schlangen an, die durch diesen Raum züngelten, doch es wurde nur von diesem einen Mann fabriziert und löste bei mir totale Gänsehaut aus. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ob das jetzt von seiner Magie herrührte, oder meiner Schockstarre, es war mir nicht bewusst, allerdings starrte ich ihn mit Angst geweiteten Augen an. _

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und der Dolch wurde mir schon unter die Nase gehalten bevor ich überhaupt mit einer rauen Stimme gefragt wurde: **„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" **Ich sah den grauhaarigen, grimmig drein blickenden Mann an. Er sah nicht aus, als hätte er einen Pakt mit der Herrscherin der Unterwelt geschlossen. Ich hob eine Augenbraue, als ich erkannte, dass hinter ihm in der Eingangshalle getuschelt wurde. Dann blickte ich ihn wieder an und schob meine Kapuze zurück. _„Mein Name lautet derzeit Aeryn. Ich bin hier, weil ich um den Pakt weiß..." _Wieder wurde getuschelt. **„Maeve, das nervt mich langsam...",**knurrte Dermott in meinen Gedanken und ließ sich fauchend neben mir auf einem Ast nieder. Er blickte den Man in der Tür, der mich nur noch mit einem Auge beobachtete und offensichtlich einen Befehl erwartete, feindselig an. _„Warum fliegst du nicht zu Sinbad zurück und sagst ihm, dass du beobachtet hast, wie Aeryn hier hergekommen ist? Sie suchen doch schon... Ich will ja nicht, dass irgendwer von mir denkt, dass ich dir etwas getan habe..." _, antwortete ich ihm in Gedanken. Ich spürte seinen Unmut, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob und zu den anderen zurück segelte, allerdings sagte er mir mit einem warnenden Unterton: **„Wehe, du machst etwas unüberlegtes und gefährliches! Warte nur, bis ich wieder ein Mensch bin, dann..."**, hier stockte er **„...dann sehen wir weiter..."**, und rauschte nun davon. Ich wusste was er meinte und lächelte leicht.

In dem Haus war man anscheinend zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich zu viel wusste, als dass man mich einfach vor der Tür stehen lassen konnte, denn Wissen konnte gefährlich werden. Es war besser zu erfahren, was ich alles wusste und woher. Der alte Greis sah mich an und meinte dann. **„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Aeryn."**, ich nickte leicht dankend und betrat das geräumige Haus. Als er hinter mir die Tür schloss, kam schon ein dickleibiger Mann auf mich zu. Er löste in mir eher das Gefühl von Ekel als wirklich Mitleid aus.

_Der Nekromant würgte meine Mutter ohne dass er groß Magie benutzte. Sie war nicht stark, ihre Magie war doch nur Heilmagie. Meine Augen hingen aus Schreck geweitet an der dunklen Gestalt die sich nun immer weiter in den Raum schob. Als er vor mir stand und ich in seine Augen sah, da sah ich nur Dunkelheit und dann ganz plötzlich wurden seine Augen von einem blutroten Schein durchzogen, der allerdings nichts gutes verhieß. Ich zitterte, ich konnte weder schreien, noch rennen. Ich musste stehen bleiben, ihn anstarren und mir sein höhnisches Lachen anhören, wie er so auf mich herunter starrte. Dann wurde ich angehoben und wie ein Stück Fleisch von ihm beäugt. Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Ich hörte meine Mutter sagen. „Lass sie in Ruhe, du..." und noch heute höre ich seine grausame kühle und Schmerzen erweckende Stimme antworten: „Sonst was?"_

Ich blinzelte, als er sich vor mir aufgebaut hatte. Ihm hastete eine recht hübsche Frau hinterher. _**„Jonathan... bitte... beruhige dich..."**_, doch er stieß ihre Hand weg. Ich hielt inne. Der Greis kam dazu gehumpelt, steckte seinen Dolch ein und meinte.**„Mr. Jonathan Witherby darf ich ihnen Miss Aeryn vorstellen."**Ich nickte dem Fettwanst zu. Er jedoch starrte mich weiter feindselig an. **„Was will Sie hier?"**, sein blick huschte zu dem Grauhaarigen. Da unterbrach ich ihn, auch schon. _„Sie kann für sich selbst sprechen, my Lord. Ich bin hier wegen dem Pakt, den Ihr geschlossen habt." _er wurde bleich, und ich dachte mir: „Also doch." Dann versuchte er alles ab zustreiten. Ich hörte ihm gar nicht mehr wirklich zu. Mein Blick war auf das Gesicht eines Jungen gerichtet. Gerade erst achtzehn geworden, sagte mein Verstand. Er stand ruhig in der Tür, verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht und musterte mich. Wie ich ihn so da stehen sah, wusste ich, warum sein Vater den Pakt gebrochen hatte, und ich wusste, was für ein Kampf es werden würde ihn zu überzeugen. _„Hört... Ich weiß genau, was Ihr versprochen habt. Ich habe schon in meiner Kindheit unter einem ähnlichen Fluch gelitten, aber auch nur, weil ich beobachtet habe, wie so ein Pakt geschlossen wurde..." _Ich sah immer noch seinen Sohn an. _„Und ich kann verstehen, warum Ihr diesen Pakt nicht einhalten wollen... Allerdings müsst Ihr es anders angehen..."_, mein Ton wurde ruhiger. Ich hatte einen Plan, allerdings würde ich Bryn dazu benötigen, also musste ich warten, bis die anderen hier waren, das hieß ich musste auf Zeit spielen. Er regte sich auf, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hätte und das er überhaupt nichts angehen musste, ich jedoch blieb stur stehen. _„Ihr könnt nicht eine Stadt zur Verantwortung ziehen, die nichts mit eurem Wunsch, nein eurer Gier nach Macht zu tun hat."_, sagte ich in einem wahrlich kühlen Ton, der auch ihn zum schweigen brachte.

Wie auf Kommando pochte es in diesem Moment an die Pforte. Der Greis, Cuinn hieß er, was ich später erfahren sollte, ging zur Tür und in gleicher Prozedur wie bei mir hielt er Sinbad den Dolch unter die Nase. Ich brauchte nur Dermott zu hören und sagte auch schon. „Sie gehören zu mir.", Cuinn sah unsicher zu seinem Herren. Der fing an zu stänkern. **„Vergiss es, schmeiß sie alle wieder raus! Raus, ich will keinen von ihnen in meinem Haus haben!"** Da erhob zum ersten Mal der Junge die Stimme. **„Lass sie herein Cuinn. Ich will endlich wissen, was hier vor sich geht, und warum ich das Haus nicht mehr verlassen darf!" **Cuinn sah unsicher zwischen den beiden her, da sagte ich einfach. _„Es wäre besser, wenn du auf jenen mit mehr Verstand hören würdest Cuinn." _Kurze Zeit später stand die Crew im Zimmer und blickte sich um. Sinbad wollte mir schon einen Vortrag halten warum ich einfach abgehauen war, zu dem er von Bryn nur noch angestachelt wurde. Ich jedoch schenkte beiden nicht die große Beachtung. Dermott thronte auf dem Leuchter an der Decke, Doubar und Firouz sahen sich um und Ronga bildete still das Nachlicht. Mein Blick lag auf dem Jungen, so wie seiner auf mir lag._ „Sag, wie alt bist du?"_, fragte ich ihn.

Er blinzelte etwas verwirrt. **„Achtzehn bin ich, was soll diese komische Frage?"**

Ich ignorierte seine Gegenfrage. _„Seit wann bist du achtzehn?"_

„**Seit genau einem Monat." **Ich nickte. Sinbad vergaß seinen Vortrag und Firouz mischte sich ein. _**„Das ist genau die Zeitspanne seit der die Menschen hier in der Stadt unter diesem Fluch leiden..."**_

„**Das kann doch gar nicht sein!"**, sagte die Frau des Mannes.

Ich blickte den Vater des Jungen kühl an. „_Vielleicht wollt Ihr etwas Licht in das Dunkel bringen, Mr. Witherby?" _

Endlich gab er es zu. Er erzählte alles, von dem Treffen mit dem Diener der Dunkelheit. Von dem Pakt, sogar den Wortlaut teilte er uns mit und dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er seinen Sohn so liebgewinnen konnte, dass er ihn nicht hergeben wollte. Damals hatte er nur den Ruhm und das Geld im Kopf gehabt. Mehr war ihm nicht wert gewesen. Er brach in Tränen aus. Ich starrte ihn während der ganzen Zeit nur kühl an. Dieser Mann hatte in Kauf genommen, dass andere für sein Verschulden litten, das war meiner Meinung nach nichts ehrenwertes, nichts, dass man verzeihen konnte. Während die anderen ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad vielleicht vergaben und verstehen konnten, ich konnte das nicht. Meine Augen wurden dunkel und meine Stimme gefährlich leise, als ich ihn anblitzte und fragte: _„Wer war dieser Diener der Unterwelt, mit dem ihr den Pakt geschlossen habt?"_

Der Mann antwortete blinzelnd. **„Es war eine in schwarz gekleidete Frau. Sie war nicht von hier, sie wirkte eher so, als wäre sie auf Durchreise..."**

Mein inneres Auge, auch wenn es eigentlich den Nekromanten abbilden wollte, erzeugte ein Bild von einer mir nur zu bekannten Person und Sinbad sprach aus, an wen ich dachte. „Rumina." Allerdings warf das neue Fragen auf. Wie konnte Rumina schon vor achtzehn Jahren mit der Königin der Unterwellt Hell einen Pakt gehabt haben, der sie dazu brachte für sie zu arbeiten?

„_Warum tut ihr das?", stöhnte meine Mutter, während der Nekromant mich beschnupperte. „Warum?", fragte er eisig und hauchte mir seien übelriechenden Atem in das Gesicht, so dass ich fast würgen musste. „Ich tue alles nur aus einem Grund, mein eigener Vorteil!... und aus Spaß!", wieder kicherte er und ich musste fast wieder würgen. „Und, weil mich deine Gören im Wald bei etwas beobachtet haben, dass sie besser niemals jemandem erzählen..." Meine Mutter starrte ihn an und blickte dann zu mir. „Wenn du ihr ein Haar krümmst, dann...!" Er drehte ihr seinen Kopf mit einem Schwenk zu, das ihn leicht wie eine Echse wirken ließ. „Ich habe gar nicht vor ihr ein Haar zu krümmen. Sie ist so klein, so unschuldig... sie würde eine gute Schülerin abgeben..." Meine Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt. Er wollte mich mitnehmen? Meine Mutter stöhnte dort, wo sie in der Luft hing und schaffte es mit einem „NIEMALS!", sich aus den Ketten zu befreien. Mein Herz pochte und fing an schneller zu schlagen._

„**Aeryn?"**, ich wurde aus meinen Erinnerungen gerissen und sah den Jungen verwirrt an. „_Ja, bitte?"_ Er lächelte. **„Entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch aus Euren Gedanken reiße, allerdings beschäftigt mich doch sehr, wie Ihr gedenkt diesen Fluch zu brechen..., Ihr hattet da vorhin eine mögliche Lösung angedeutet..."** Ich nickte. Ich hatte eine Idee, wie man den Fluch brechen konnte. Alle waren bei seiner Frage totenstill geworden und starrten mich an. _„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ihr müsst sterben."_

* * *

Review Time :D

Tetisheri: Hey, thanks so much for your wonderfull reviews, I was so thrilled to read them! I went into my mailbox to check if I got any messages from my professor when my exam was going to take place and instead I got tons of great reviews *_* (And I was definately astonished they were in english, but who cares :* )

I was so thrilled to hear you read my story though it was german! And to be honest it still makes me cry, because that is so sweet! x3

It is so great you share my ideas and really if I saw a chance to become a writer and earn my money with it I would try, sadly it is not the case, but still, I'll write for you, if you'd like me to ;) Maybe sometime, I'll translate it into english, but at the moment I seriously lack the time, so sorry! To your comment with the arrangement, don't bother! I recently saw, there's reason to update chap 3 because the Links obviously don't work. So something is wrong with the code, although, I seriously checked it thousands of times! And you know "Shit happens"^^

All : Thx für die wundervollen reviews, ihr spornt mich echt an weiter zu schreiben ;) Ich hoffe dass ich in diesem Sinne die Spannung halte und euch motiviere weiter zu lesen ;) Inzwischen hab ich auch eine Ahnung wohin es gehen wird :D Ich habe eigentlich gerade so viel zu sagen, allerdings weiß ich nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ehm ja, Chap 3 werde ich demnächst, nach meiner Klausur morgen noch editieren, damit ihr auch alle schön den Link zu Lisa Torbans Lied habt, wenn es euch interessiert. Sry, ich hab wirklich gerade erst gesehen, dass er nicht funktioniert, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich überprüft hatte :( tut mir leid. In diesem Sinne möchte ich euch wieder eines der Lieder ans Herz legen, die mich zu diesem Verlauf des Kapitels inspiriert haben. NARA von E.S. Posthumus (leider funktioniert das mit dem Link so ganz und gar nicht, ich werde deshalb lediglich den Namen angeben^^ youtube sollte es finden :D) Fortsetzung folgt in jedem Fall (einen Satz habe ich schon^^) :D gerne auch wenn ich wieder Reviews zu beantworten habe, wenn es fragen gibt auch einfach Review schreiben ;)


End file.
